First Date
by AdoptedTracySister09
Summary: Caitlin and Martin go on their first date since getting together on her birthday


Martin couldn't contain his grin as the pink Rolls Royce pulled up across the street. His grin turned into a full smile as a certain brunette jumped out and waved to him.

This was it. Their first date.

Caitlin and Martin had been together only a few weeks but both were ready for this sunny Australian afternoon. A trip to her old favourite aquarium had been all Caitlin had looked forward to all week. She hadn't been in years, not since the accident at least. Looking back almost a lifetime, this was the place the two teenagers had first met as children. Susan had brought Caitlin here not long after the adoption had gone through, Martin's mother was Susan's best friend and the two had hoped that their children would become friends themselves.

Martin remembers how shy his now girlfriend was that day, hiding behind her new mother's legs. She stayed there all through the introduction and most of the way around the aquarium. Martin stayed next to her, frequently pointing out his favourite fish as he saw them. He'd had to lead her through the shark tunnel when she refused to go in. When she opened her eyes at the end, she ran towards the large glass window, leaving the group for the first time that day. Her gaze fell onto the large creature swimming around well above her head. "Turtle!"

Martin smiled at the memory as Caitlin crossed the road and walked over to him. She waved to the car as it drove off. Lady Penelope and Parker were the only people to know that the two were now a couple. Telling them had been the only way to get Caitlin a lift to Australia and back, it was a good thing that the London Agent of International Rescue was staying on Tracy Island that week.

"Hi" Caitlin said a little awkwardly, rocking on her toes. Her red dress was blown back a little in the slight breeze. She began to fiddle with the 3/4 sleeves on her white top. Her dress covered all but one of the buttons at her chest.

"Hey. You ready?" Martin offered his hand "You look amazing by the way."

Caitlin blushed, looked at her feet and took his hand. Together, hand in hand, they strolled along the street to the beach. The aquarium was at the end of the pier which came into view as the pair turned the corner.

10 minutes later, they made it to the entrance. Caitlin was surprised to see the place empty. Her confusion was obvious to her date.

"Your English friend pulled in a few favours for me. We've got the whole place to ourselves." Martin explained, opening the door for her.

Inside, nothing had changed. The same old fish tank splitting the room in two, the waves painted on every wall, even the blue lights angling from the ceiling. The receptionist looked up rom his computer, "I'm assuming you two are the 'party' this afternoon?"

Caitlin looked over to Martin who replied "yes that's right. Do we just go through or do you need to sign us in?"

"No no. I've seen you come in. Go on through. Enjoy your afternoon."

The two teens wandered into the first room. One of the guides met them and brought them over to the small, raised pool in the middle of the room. "Ever touched a starfish before?"

"I have a few times." One relplied. Caitlin shook her head. She stepped up the the pool and peered over the side.

"Just slowly put you hand into the water, and using the back, run you finger over the starfish."

The girl raised her hand, unsure. Martin took her hand reassuring her, "I'll do it with you"

Together, they followed the guides instructions. Once he could she as comfortable, Martin let go of her hand. All he could do was smile at her, not that she was looking. Her stare was fixed on the sea creature under her finger.

After the maditory all about the other creatures in the other pools arod the room, the two moved on to the first tunnel. Several species of tropical fish swam above, and beside them. Just like that first meeting, Martin began to point out some of the fish, giving their Latin and common names. Caitlin walked a little ahead and began to spin around under the lights. Her boyfriend froze, watching her. She was beyond cute, from what he saw, she was simply beautiful. There was no other way to describe her.

"You ok?" Caitlin's voic broke through, snapping him out of his trance.

"Err... yeah. I'm fine. But my god you need to stop doing stuff like that. You really are too beautiful."

"No I'm not" Caitlin whispered, once again looking down to her red trainers.

Hands held her shoulders. She looked up to meet her boyfriend's jade green eyes. "Yes you are" he whispered back. "Please don't ever think you're not." He lifted up part of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, revealing the scar from when she was shipwrecked. "You're the most beautiful girl I know. And I'll tell you why. You're real. You may be scarred, physically and mentally, but that's what makes you beautiful, and you'll never ever convince me otherwise. I can promise you that much."

His thumb slowly wiped away a tear from the cheek of the girl he loved before hugging her tight. "You're perfect." he whispered in her ear. Backing away, he gently kissed the faint scar on Caitlin's forehead. He couldn't help bu laugh a little when her cheeks turned red. Taking her hand, Martin led Caitlin through the tunnel and into the next room.

Two more rooms and a tunnel later, they made it to the dreaded shark tank. Caitlin froze on the spot, took a deep breath and continued after her boyfriend who stood waiting or her. She closed her eyes as he took both her hands and slowly walked her through the tunnel. Before she knew it, they were stood in her favourite room.

Opening her eyes, Caitlin slowly made her way over to the giant glass window. "Turtle" she muttered under her breath as the shelled creature swam above their heads. It wasn't until there was a tap o her shoulder, she noticed a familiar song playing over the speakers in the room.

"May I have this dance?'' Martin asked holding out is hand. Caitlin curtsied and took his hand. Moving into te centre of the room, the pair began to softly sway to he music but before long Caitlin found herself spinning around under Martin's arm. As the song ended, they realised they were inches away from the other's face. It was Martin who took advantage of this to close the gap. For two amazing seconds, their lips pressed together. Eyes were closed and breaths held.

When they reluctantly pulled away, both teenagers were smiling a red in the face. Caitlin started to giggle.

"Oh come on," Martin laughed, "it can't have been that bad."

"Actually it was pretty much perfect." Caitlin leaned in and whispered into his ear, "and I wouldn't be opposed to you doing it again"

When they broke away this time, niether of then could breathe. Both turned to the glass to watch the turtle dance in the water.

Half an hour later, Caitlin was sat in the back of FAB1.

"Are you sure you are quite alright? You haven't stopped smiling since we picked you up." Lady Penelope asked,smirking a little.

"Perfectly alright," came from the reply. Caitlin held the turtle plushie from the gift shop close to her chest. "I'm definitely going to get a lecture from Scott though."

"Indeed you will. He's definitely going to be asking a lot of questions too, he may have managed to get the real reason for your Australia visit out of me."

"I'll worry about that when I get home. It'll be fine." Caitlin sighed as she watched the clouds roll by just outside the window, smiling at the new memories made that perfect afternoon.

**A/N**

**I had to do this, just a little fluff for my own sake. I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I'm currently in the process of writing a story involving Caitlin in therapy but am not sure if I should publish it. If you guys want to read something like that, please let me know. I'm always open to suggestions as I'm sure you already know. If you want some childhood stories about the two lovebirds featured in this one-shot, I'll be more than willing to write them.**

**Anyway, as usual I'll see you lot next time XXXXX**


End file.
